bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Musical Cyber-Daemon
The monkeys accidentally fell into a computer! Now, a mysterious cyberworld exists before them, with a mysterious building smack in the center. An air of unease is here. It feels very unsettlingly familiar... The Mission Basically, you have a reskinned version of Jungle for the track. Instead of rainforest scenery, however, you get something more similar to E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s first form in appearance. In the center, there is a mysterious, black building with a purple aura around it. This building acts like a 2-2 Otaku Shelter, except for one thing. Every three rounds, a random monkey tower within its range will go in for one round. After that round, it comes back out, except... different. It has now been corrupted by a mysterious being that is trapped in the building (the titular holo-daemon), and it will attack your towers! It has just as much HP as a normal tower of it's type. Each attack varies in damage. (Protip: Do NOT place a Super Monkey within range of the building! You will regret it!) Pass 30 rounds of upgraded bloons, and destroy the holo-daemon! Rules * No Special Agents * Super Monkeys limited 2-4 * No saves (obviously!) * $5000 starting cash Rounds # 25 Camo Yellow # 5 Speedy Purple # 39 Regen Lead # 10 Commando # 1 M.O.A.B. # 1 Camo Regen Spawner Speedy Evasion Everliving Rainbow # 2 Evolution # 10 Mini-M.O.A.B. (Yes, these will appear in this mission!) # 50 Blue U.F.O. Bloons # 1 B.F.B. # 4 I.A.B.O.B.E. # 2 T.U.R.B.O. # 10 M.O.A.B. (These are spread out.) # 4 Blimp-based Fighters # 1 Z.O.M.G. # 35 M.O.A.B. # 200 Blue U.F.O. Bloons # 1 P.A.N.Z.E.R. # 1 A.Y.A.K.O. # 2 Z.O.M.G. # 3 A.Y.A.K.O., 4 P.A.N.Z.E.R. # 10 B.F.B. # 10 P.A.N.Z.E.R. # 3 Z.O.M.G. # 40 Infinite Commando # 60 Super Bloons # Doom Bloon # 10 E.N.T.I.T.Y.s Infinite Spawner Speedy Commando # ~See Below~ H.A.B.U. After passing round 29, 100 crystals will shoot out of the building. these will spin around the building, then they ALL will fire a laser at the building, destroying it and releasing a white serpent with a blue aura. (Basically, think blue Mishaguji for all you Touhou fans.) The crystals then disappear after this happens. The serpent reveals it's name to be "H.A.B.U." (I need help on what this should stand for.), and claims that it is far more powerful than "that weakling from the Reactor Core" (even though E.N.T.I.T.Y. is FAR stronger!). Like E.N.T.I.T.Y., H.A.B.U. doesn't use the track, and teleport spams. It has 20,000 health in the first form. When you bring it down all the way, the fun has only started! It then gains two GIANT wings of blue Auracrysts, and has several new attacks. Oh, and did I mention that it's one-winged angel form has 35,000 HP?!? Abilities The first form has the same abilities as the Dimensional Bloon. The second form has several new abilities, being... * Auracryst Attack: Swings its Auracryst-laden wings, acting similar to Codexhak's Auracrysts. It cannot use this after both wings are destroyed (Which is after each wing takes 2,000 damage.). This deals the same damage as a normal Auracryst. * Crystal Blast: Fires 360 small white crystals that deal 5 damage each. However, these get everywhere! * Cyber-Strike: Similar to Chaos Strike, but deals 50 damage per bolt (Ouch!). * Cyber-Curse: Curses a random tower, dealing a whopping 200 damage! (This is OVERKILL!! However, this has no meaning in the cyber-realm. XD) * Music Drain: Absorbs the ambient music, regenerating ALL of it's health! While she's at it, she also disables all Musical Monkeys and Idol Monkeys for 10 seconds! (However, this is pretty uncommon. Oh, and the BGM keeps playing. XD) Backstory H.A.B.U. was an unused file in the code for BTD5. It eventually, however, animated, and started absorbing the music for the game, feeding off of the power it gave it. Ninja Kiwi locked it away in a black structure in the cyberworld, where he foolishly thought it would stay, but it only gave H.A.B.U. more to feed off of! It drew in characters from other games, permanently trapping them in its mysterious house. Now, with the defeat of E.N.T.I.T.Y., the Monkeys have unlocked a realm full of monstrous beings, waiting for the chance to be unleashed... Trivia * The normal rounds in the mission use Cry! Scream!! as the BGM. * The battle with H.A.B.U. uses Sadistic.Music∞Factory as BGM (Heck with it, Miku's actions in the song are what inspired this mission in the first place!). * The appearance of the second form is a reference to one of Eboshidori's Fraxy bosses. To be specific, it's Sunyata that I'm referring to (Skip to 6:31 to see it.). ** Okay, okay. It's also kind of a reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though I've never even seen that anime. Category:Special Missions Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses